


Scary Screening

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie wants to see a scary movie and he regrets it afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Screening

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @ 2kficteen/tinypeckers.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> WOAAAAAAAAAAH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE  
> WOAAAAAAAAAAAH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER
> 
> i mean we're almost halfway there.

Seamus could not believe it. This was all Eddie’s idea and yet, here he was, cowering behind Seamus’ arm. He had begged, whined and caused a scene over coming to the cinema tonight. Eddie had been asking Seamus for weeks now and had even been bugging him long before the film had even come out. So when it had been released and the initial rush of people had gone and seen it, Seamus had given in. It wasn’t something he particularly wanted to see nor was it something Seamus would see on his own accord but… Eddie wanted to see it. Whatever Eddie wanted, Eddie got. Seamus wasn’t always so easy to give in but in the end Eddie would get whatever he wanted. It was how it always happened and usually, it worked out for the best for both of them. Eddie’s most recent decision had quite clearly gone downhill for him quickly.

 

 

Seamus had not been too keen to go and see a horror movie in the cinema. It wasn’t that he’d be scared of it because Seamus had found that a lot of the newer movies were all jump scares and awful plot. It was because Seamus could see it in the comfort of his own home months later after paying maybe ten dollars for the DVD rather than ten dollars on the cinema ticket alone. At least at home the snacks were free and wouldn’t make a dent in Seamus’ wallet because of course, he had paid for everything. Eddie was like a child at the food counter and had demanded that they get two bags of pop corn. He’d even begged for the flavoured slush drinks that had all of the additives in them. Seamus had wanted to say no for two reasons – first, the price. They were expensive for what they were and definitely weren’t worth it. He also wanted to say no because Eddie was like a hyperactive child after one sip of sugar. Yet of course he’d caved and Eddie had drunk half of it before the film had begun.

 

 

Now the Puerto Rican was squirming and hiding behind Seamus’ arm as the movie played on. He had tried to go to the bathroom more than once but Seamus had stopped him. He knew that his boyfriend probably did need the toilet. He also knew that Eddie was terrified of the movie he had dragged Seamus to and made him pay for. Eddie would try to camp out in the bathroom for most of the scary scenes if he could. Seamus wasn’t about to let that happen! Eddie would suffer just as Seamus had. Seamus wasn’t scared of the dumb movie. As he had expected it was boring and predictable. He was having a lot more fun simply watching Eddie or at least watching at what he could see of Eddie. At the start of the movie, Seamus had had his arm over Eddie’s shoulder. Now it was being used as a shield against the large screen in front of them.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Seamus asked with a smirk. He knew the answer but he just wanted to hear it from Eddie’s mouth. The man behind his arm whimpered.

“No.” Eddie confessed so cutely Seamus almost felt bad for teasing him. He was quite close to feeling sorry for Eddie actually but then he remembered the empty wallet in his pocket.

“What’s wrong? I thought this was the movie that you just had to see. You were going to die if we missed it in the cinema, remember?” Seamus whispered. He was having so much fun with this. A couple a few rows in front of them turned and glared in their direction but neither of them paid them any mind. Seamus wasn’t bothered if they got thrown out of the cinema. He was sure that that was what Eddie wanted at this point.

“I don’t want to watch it anymore Seamus, it’s scary.” Eddie complained.

 

 

Seamus grinned. Poor little Eddie… they really should have left. Seamus should have told Eddie to get up and taken him for ice cream or something. Yet he didn’t.

“Well I thought that that was the point? I thought you loved horror movies and that this one was going to be the best ever for a while.” Seamus reminded Eddie. Eddie huffed behind his arm. He hated that Seamus was twisting his words. That just wasn’t fair. He knew that Seamus was mad at him for complaining and begging for months now but he was simply being cruel.

“I don’t like this one. It’s horrible.” Eddie pouted. Seamus cooed underneath his breath. He pulled his arm from Eddie’s tight grip to wrap it back around his shoulders. Eddie made a noise of distress before he was buried against Seamus’ chest.

“Do you want to go and get something to eat instead?” Seamus asked his boyfriend.

 

 

Eddie thought about it. The movie was awful and would most likely give him nightmares in the long run. It would be nice to get out and away from the terrifying demon that they had created. Yet he knew that Seamus would mock him for it and he would have to deal with a smug Seamus for days on end. Though Eddie knew that if he really couldn’t stand all of the teasing Seamus would eventually stop and coddle him instead. In fact if Eddie really did have nightmares that night Seamus would probably coddle him then too. Eddie was also quite hungry. After being scared and worrying about the next time the monster would show up he had really worked up an appetite.

“Yes please.” Eddie gave in. Seamus stood and hoisted him up with him. Seamus wasn’t going to be entirely cruel and, like the good boyfriend he was, he hid the screen from Eddie all the way down the stairs and out the door.

 

 

“Is that better?” Seamus asked in a mocking voice. He pinched at Eddie’s cheeks and took note of the slight watering in his eyes. He hadn’t realised how much the movie had shaken him.

“Oh stop it; I didn’t know it was going to be that scary.” Eddie complained.

“It’s okay, I know your fragile little soul simply couldn’t take it.” Seamus laughed. Eddie rolled his eyes and playfully bumped his boyfriend. They were moving out of the cinema now.

“So, where are we going to eat?” Eddie asked. Seamus shrugged.

“Want to get some ice cream? I’m fancying some dairy.” Seamus suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Eddie hummed. Seamus smiled.

“You’re paying.” He told Eddie. Eddie laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose it’s my turn.” Eddie agreed. Seamus grinned. He was going to get the biggest and most elaborate ice cream that they could get. Eddie deserved to have a hole in his wallet as large as Seamus did after forcing them both to sit through a crap movie. 


End file.
